Measuring Up
by Kat R. Fair
Summary: Mizuki is appalled by Akazawa's room, but less so by Akazawa


Akazawa, Mizuki realized to his horror, was a slob. Mizuki had carefully cultivated Akazawa's inability to run the tennis team without him but had not realized that he could probably have left it up to chance. Akazawa constantly forgot things unless reminded and he procrastinated as if the work would do itself if he put it off long enough. Apparently he procrastinated about cleaning his room too.

"Did your mother pick up after you or something?" Mizuki shoved a lump of clothes; he didn't bother discerning if they were clean or dirty, off of Akazawa's computer chair and sat delicately down. "How am I supposed to focus on doing this project when your room is such a mess?" Glancing around Mizuki winced. Was that a _spider_?

"Oh." Akazawa rubbed the back of his head and glanced around his room as if seeing the mess for the first time. "I guess it is sort of… do you want to study in your room?" Akazawa was still blocking the door, he hadn't moved since Mizuki had pushed past him to get inside.

"No." Mizuki sniffed. "Close the door and sit down Akazawa, I'd like to get this over as quickly and painlessly as possible." Having Akazawa in his room would be too distracting, and the dark orange shade of Akazawa's skin would clash horribly with Mizuki's violet bedspread.

"I'm not…" Akazawa places his hand on the doorknob but hesitates. Closing the door will mean Akazawa is alone with Mizuki, and being alone with Mizuki is something everyone on the tennis team tries to avoid.

"Close the door." Mizuki snaps, angrily curling a lock of hair around his finger. Obediently Akazawa does and winces at the sharp slam his hasty actions create. Mizuki watches him for a second before sighing. "Sit on the bed Akazawa. I can't talk to you properly when you're all the way over there."

"Don't know why I have to work on this project with you." Akazawa complains as he picks his way through his trashed room. Sitting on the bed, and hoping to god that Mizuki doesn't notice the badly hidden nudie magazines under his pillow, Akazawa looks at Mizuki.

"Nfu. Because Nomura complained about doing all the work." Mizuki's pink lips twitch up into a smirk. Nomura was notorious for being the most obedient kid on campus. He regularly was bullied into doing other peoples homework or taking notes for them. "Now, focus." Mizuki opened up his notebook with his left hand, his right was still occupied with curling and uncurling his hair.

Akazawa tried to pay attention, really he did, but Mizuki was just so distracting. First off, Mizuki smelled better then anyone at St. Rudolph's campus. Akazawa knew the rest of them smelled like sweaty, occasionally unwashed, males. Mizuki always smelled like some sort of girly flower. Maybe roses, or lavender or something. Mizuki also had such perfect skin, it looked soft and touchable like the girls in Akazawa's magazines. Mizuki's lips also resembled a porn stars, soft and plump, glistening under the bad lighting of Akazawa's room. Occasionally Mizuki's soft pink tongue flickered out, licking over his bottom lip.

"Akazawa!" Mizuki smacked the notebook hard against the side of Akazawa's head. Dazed the tan boy stared up at the angry manager of the tennis team. "Pay attention! I am not doing all the work myself!" Mizuki's hands were on his hips, and his anger radiated off of him in waves.

It was really, really, hot.

"You…" Mizuki's eyes widened and he looked Akazawa over. "Pervert! What are you getting hard about?"

"You." Akazawa figured it was time to find out if all those rumors about Mizuki were true. Sitting up on the bed Akazawa grabbed Mizuki roughly, hauling the smaller boy onto his lap before smashing their lips together. Akazawa had only kissed three people really, and not for long, and they certainly had not been boys. Mizuki's lips tasted like cherry gloss and they moved under Akazawa's chapped ones like eels through a child's fingers. They slipped away, and Akazawa had to follow.

"Nfu." Mizuki's eyes crinkled up with his small laugh and Akazawa blinked in surprise before Mizuki's lips opened up and that perfect pink tongue was slithering into Akazawa's mouth. Akazawa sat stunned, he'd never had a tongue in his mouth before, but it felt... good. Tentatively Akazawa rubbed his own tongue against Mizuki's, and at the other's affirmative noise he slid it roughly into Mizuki's mouth.

"Mph." Mizuki frowned, pulling back with a scowl. "Too much tongue is a bad idea Akazawa." Tucking a curl behind one ear Mizuki licked kiss bruised lips.

"Uh…." Akazawa blinked wide eyes at Mizuki. The other teen smirked before placing a hand on Akazawa's shoulder and pressing him back into the mattress.

"Now, now, calm down Akazawa. You've had your first lesson in kissing. Let's move onto your stamina training." Mizuki slipped down Akazawa's body, undoing Akazawa's belt buckle and fly in a few practiced motions. Feeling like the biggest country boy ever Akazawa opened his mouth to protest.

"Mizuki you can't ju- Ho boy!" Mizuki stroking soft fingers over his erection was enough to shut Akazawa up. "Nn. Wait…"

"I think," Mizuki smirked at the pale flesh held in his hand. From the tanlines Mizuki had seen in the showers he had known Akazawa tanned in a speedo and that there would be a definite color difference between Akazawa's penis and the rest of him. Still Mizuki never stared in the showers, it was just rude, and had always wondered. "I think you should think about how good this feels." Mizuki placed a tender kiss on Akazawa's tip before enveloping the other's sizable dick in his mouth.

Soft, and really nice became hot, and wet, and too much, too fast. Senses overloading Akazawa clung to Mizuki's soft hair. It wasn't greasy, something in the back of his head commented, but Akazawa could care less about what he was grabbing and more about pushing into that warm haven of orgasmic bliss.

Mizuki choked when Akazawa pushed too far and the sudden contraction and cough killed the last of Akazawa's self control as he flooded Mizuki's mouth. Mizuki choked again, pulling away when Akazawa's fingers loosened from orgasm.

"That," Mizuki muttered as he wiped away dripping come off of his chin, "was deplorable. The next time we do this try to last longer then thirty seconds."


End file.
